


Harry watches Marauders' party

by Zephyr_Fauchelevent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Consensual Infidelity, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, F/M, Facials, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Implied/Referenced Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_Fauchelevent/pseuds/Zephyr_Fauchelevent
Summary: A cock-hungry mother named Lily gets regularly gangbanged by groups of men with the tacit approval of her husband. One sunny summer day, her 13 year old son Harry asks if he can watch his mummy getting fucked by his father and uncles.





	1. Original chapter by MrGrindelwald

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haveyoutriedguest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyoutriedguest/gifts).



> The original author of this story was MrGrinderlwald, who is no longer on this site. I am simply reposting this story for the readers' enjoyment.

 

 

# Harry watches Marauders' party

 

 

by [MrGrindelwald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGrindelwald/pseuds/MrGrindelwald)

Summary

 

 

> A cock-hungry mother named Lily gets regularly gangbanged by groups of men. One day, her 13 year old son Harry asks to watch his mummy getting fucked by his uncles.

 

 

  
  
"Are you having another one of your parties mum?" Harry asked.  
"I am honey," replied his mother, Lily.  
"Could I watch this time?"

  
Lily, who was sitting at her dressing table combing her long red hair, turned to her son Harry, who was standing in the doorway to her bedroom. Harry was 13 years old, a slender child with a cute little face, brilliant green eyes like her and messy, black  
hair just like his father. He wore jeans and a black T-shirt as he stood casually watching his mother getting ready.  
"Well," began Lily, "If you...want to. Are you sure you want to?"  
"Yeah, it'd be fun. I've always wanted to know what you get up to exactly."  
"I think you know honey."  
"Yeah, yeah, you have sex," grinned Harry, "Or rather, several guys have sex with you. I've done all about sex-ed at school. I just think it'd be...instructive, to watch."  
Lily thought this was a rather odd suggestion but found herself turned on by it. She had fallen pregnant with Harry when she was just 20 and James was Head Auror at the ministry and stayed away from home for long periods of time on missions. She felt lonely during these times and with James' consent, she seeked other ways to satisfy herself. So, Lily had 'parties', little orgies with guys she met at bars or in contact mags, who'd come round and fuck her senseless. It was great fun and a few months ago Lily had finally let her curious, pretty little son in on what she got up to. Harry was mature for a boy just entering his teens and he'd taken it quite philisophically. His mother had asked him if he masturbated, and when Harry casually confirmed that he did, Lily told him that she also had such 'needs' and that being an adult she didn't have to just frig herself, she could get other adults to come round and satisfy her when his dad wasn't around. Harry said he understood and didn't seem bothered that he was often required to go out round to the Burrow or Longbottom manor on Saturday or Sunday afternoons whilst his mother was 'entertained' by various guys.  
"You sure you want to watch?" Lily asked.  
"Absolutely," Harry confirmed with a grin, "Like I said, it'd be instructive. And fun. You're very pretty mom, I think you'd look really good having sex."  
"Thanks," Lily smiled, and felt a tingle of pleasure at the compliment. Lots of men - especially those studs who came round to gang-bang her - commented on her attractiveness, but it was something else for her son to do so.  
"When will the guys be here?" asked Harry.

Lily looked at the clock by her bed. It read 12:02PM. Her husband James was arriving today and he had invited his best mates, Sirius and Remus for a gangbang as a return present for Lily.  
"Any minute now," she replied, "You dad is coming today with Uncle Padfoot and Moony. We'll be doing it in the living room. You can sit on the sofa and watch us."  
"Okay mum. You do look really nice."  
"Thank you," Lily smiled again and she stood up in a smooth, elegant movement. She was five-foot-seven, slender with prominent 34DD tits that were currently straining to pop out of her lacy black bra, her cleavage long and deep. Her limbs were slender and toned, her belly flat and she wore a pair of lacy black panties that hugged her nice round ass. Lily had an intensely fresh and attractive face, big emerald eyes, a small nose and a sweet smile. Lily was 33 years old but her fair skin and radiant, pretty face made her look a  
good few years younger. More than once a guy had thought Harry was her kid brother, rather than her son!  
"You look nice too honey," Lily smiled, stepping up to her son and ruffling his dark hair. Harry liked seeing his mum walking around in her panties. Lily was not quite a naturist, but she didn't see anything wrong in the human body - especially one as attractive as hers, she thought with justified pride - and so often strolled around in just her underwear whilst Harry was about. Sometimes she wondered if the boy got a stiffie (which he did, all the time!) whilst look at her. This thought often turned her on!

The doorbell rang.  
"Here they are," Lily said, "I'll let them in. You go and wait in the living room honey, I'll let the guys know you're here and that you're gonna watch. I'm sure they won't mind."  
"I can't wait to watch mum!"  
Lily felt so excited at the prospect of not just being fucked by three guys, but having her own pubescent son watching! She leaned down and gave Harry a peck on the cheek then went downstairs. Harry followed and ducked into the large living room at the back of the suburban house. The large window that overlooked the leafy back-garden was open to let some air in, it being a Saturday in July with the temperature reaching the nineties.In the hallway, Lily, still just clad in her underwear, opened the door and greeted her guests.  
The men had fucked Lily a few times before, all together and individually.Lily explained that Harry wanted to watch and whilst Remus thought  
this was a bit odd, James and Sirius soon convinced him and they were all comfortable with it. They said it would be no problem.  
Lily lead the men into the living-room, where the coffee table had been moved aside to leave a bit clear space in the center of the room. Harry sat on the dark blue armchair, smiling with excitement.  
"Like I said, Harry is just here to watch," Lily repeated, "Just for a bit of  
fun."  
"Fine with me," Sirius said, speaking for his two companions. Harry sat back on the sofa as if he were about to watch a movie or something.  
"Undress guys," Lily said to the three men. She herself slipped off her bra then her panties. Harry loved looking at his mum naked. He'd seen her in her underwear plenty of times, and topless a couple of times on holiday at the beach, but never totally nude! He admired her neatly trimmed pussy, the hair dark red. He lovingly appraised her ass, round and firm looking, and he couldn't tear his eyes off her exposed boobs, they were so big and shapely! The nipples were deep red and looked incredibly stiff. Harry felt his own cock stiffen in his jeans.  
The three men undressed too. James was fairly tall, six-foot-one, slim with dark hair and hazel eyes. He already sported an erection and Harry was quite fascinated at the sight of his father's cock, which was nine-inches in length and very thick. Then there was Remus, average in height and build with brown hair and brown eyes. He was very tanned, his body bronzed and shiny, and he'd shaved off all his pubic hair so his groin was completely bald and smooth. From it jutted an erection that was eight-and-half-inches in length. Harry was quickly realizing the qualities his mom looked for in men - size! Finally there was Sirius, a slim, fresh-faced naturally handsome man, dark-haired and packing a thick nine-inch cock.  
"Okay, let me suck you guys off," Lily said, kneeling down, "Then we'll move onto the more exciting events!" The three men stood in a semi-circle around Lily. The beautiful redhead sucked on each man's prick in turn, masturbating the other two. Harry watched and smiled as his mother bobbed her head, slurping on those big dicks and pumping  
the unattended one's in her delicate fists. Harry had seen a hard-core porn movie once but it was something else to watch a woman sucking pricks in real life. Lily made sure her tongue worked on each of the big erections jutting into her face. She slurped noisily, wanting to put on a good show for her son, getting a thrill out of Harry watching. The room was full of the sounds of the three men panting with pleasure and the slurping and smacking noises of Lily's lips on their hard dongs. When the cocks were as stiff as iron rods and slick with saliva, Lily moved back.  
"Okay men," she said, getting onto her hands and knees, "I want one of you to fuck my twat from behind whilst one of you fucks my face. The other can hold back until one of the others has cum."  
Lily was on all fours in front of the sofa, on which sat Harry with a serious boner in his pants as he had a side on view of his mother. Lily flashed a grin at Harry then looked ahead as Remus knelt in front of her, his long tool wobbling in front of the mother's pretty face. Lily took it into her mouth in an instant, sucking half of it down and sucking noisily, moaning inwardly with pleasure. She loved the taste of cocks.In the meantime, Sirius knelt behind Lily and rubbed his swollen cockhead against her slippery cunt lips. Then he eased his way in, Harry watching fascinated as his godfather's long cock slid all the way up into Lily's cunt. Lily gave a muffled moan of pleasure as she was now spit-roasted, a cock in her mouth and one in her pussy, while her husband and son watched on. Sirius began fucking Lily's cunt steadily, humping back and forth, Lily all the while bobbing her head as she deep-throated Remus. James was jerking off as he stood nearby, watching as intently as young Harry. The father and  
son exchanged glances and smiled at each other.  
"Having fun kid?" James asked.  
"Yeah!" Harry grinned, "It's fun watching dad!"  
"It sure is. I hope one of these guys blows his nuts in your mom soon, I wanna fuck her next."Harry looked back at his mother, her huge breasts swinging back and forth under  
her as she was mouth and cunt fucked. Sirius was fucking faster now, his long shaft glistening with pussy juice as he slid most of it out of Lily's pussy before slamming it back in. His pace increased and he soon was grunting with orgasmic pleasure.  
"Ah, fuck, I'm cumming," he gasped, "Oh yeah, uuuuh!" He drove his dong up into Lily's cunt and shot out his sperm. He flooded the mother's womb with hot fuck-sauce, his prick pumping out a half-dozen squirts. Sirius finished cumming and, after a satisfied sigh, he eased out of Lily. He staggered back and sat on an armchair. James now got behind Lily, stroking his hard nine-incher.  
"Fuck my ass next," Lily said, taking Remus's dick out her mouth momentarily, "I want all my holes serviced! Ram that nice big cock up my shit-hole."  
"Okay honey," smiled James. He placed his knob-head to Lily's puckered, pink, hairless asshole and began pushing his way in.  
"Ooooh yeah," Lily purred, then she resumed sucking Remus's cock. Harry was watching, fascinated, as James' cock-head pushed up into Lily's asshole. He was amazed his mom was able to take such a large penis in her bum. James held Lily's hips and slowly worked his way up into her asshole. Soon, he was lodged in to the hilt, his entire cock buried up Lily's rectum. He began fucking her ass, his long tool sawing back and forth in Lily's tight clutching anus. Lily had accepted this anal-invasion without pausing in the fantastic blow-job she was giving to Remus. The man was getting close to his orgasm, holding Lily's head with his hands and fucking his cock into her throat. Lily liked being roughly mouth-fucked, the taste of a big prick ramming down her gullet. She sucked hungrily, eager for the lovely tasting sperm to fill her mouth. She already had a big load of cum up her twat and would soon get one up her rectum too.  
"I'm about to cum," warned Remus, "Uuuuh, fuck! Yeah, here it is!"  
His prick spurted out sticky spunk by the bucket-load, Lily gulping quickly  
whilst sucking hard. She felt the slimy jizz slide down her throat and she savored the taste, swallowing the powerful spurts. Her lips were still wrapped around Remus's cock-shaft and she swallowed every drop of jism he shot into her mouth. She even continued sucking once Remus's prick had begun to grow flaccid, wanting to drain his balls completely. Finally, Remus took his dick out of Lily's mouth.  
"What a great blow-job," he smiled, and he shuffled back, kneeling on the floor.  
"Fuck my ass," Lily cried to her husband, who was dutifully sodomizing her, "I love getting fucked up the ass. Oh yeah, that's so good! Uuuuh! Fuck me, fuck my shitter!" She could see out the corner of her eye that Harry was licking his lips and clearly loving this show. Normally Lily was vocal in her slutty fuck-talk but she realized that she was being even more vocal than usual for Harry's benefit. "Fuck me James, fuck my shitter. Ram that dick up my ass while our son watches! Oh yeah, yeah! Uuuh!"  
James began shafting Lily's ass harder, ramning his dong right up into her bowels.  
"I'm cumming, I'm cumming up your ass! YEAH!" James rammed his dick home, right in Lily's shitter to the hilt, and he unleased his sperm. It was a powerful climax and he hunched over Lily, his cock pumping out a huge load of boiling sperm up into the woman's rectal passage.  
"Aaah, I can feel it filling my ass," Lily purred, "Mmmm, a nice sperm enema! Now all three of my holes have had cum shot into them. Oh yeah, that was good!"  
"You up for an encore?" asked James, sliding his semi-hard dick out of his wife's  
sperm-leaking anus, "I'll be hard again soon."  
"Me too," said Remus.  
"And me," Sirius added. He was jerking off, his cock pretty much erect already.  
"Okay, just let me get my breath back," Lily said. She got up and sat on an armchair. "I'm shattered! Wow! Hey, Harry sweetheart? Are you enjoying the show?"  
"Absolutely mom," Harry said.  
"You gotta a big stiffie?" asked Lily.  
"Yeah."  
"Then pull it out honey," Lily said, feeling an incredible urge to see her little boy's dick, "Let's see how stiff you've gotten watching mommy getting fucked."  
Harry stood and whipped off his jeans, then his underpants, not in anyway embarrassed at doing this in front of his parents and their best-friends, especially  
given that they were all nude too! Harry stood there in just his little white socks and his black T-shirt. The cute 13 year old's groin was hairless and his  
cock stuck straight upwards like a little flag-pole, six-inches in length and red with stiffness.  
"A fine boner," Lily laughed.  
"Why don't you jerk-off when we fuck your mum again kid," Sirius said to Harry,  
"No point in just sitting their watching and doin' nothing."  
"Can I mum?"  
"Of course," Lily reassured Harry, "Feel free to do so!"  
Harry smirked like a naughty little boy and sat down, gripping his cock lightly in his small fist and gently stroking himself. Lily wanted to sit and watch the boy masturbated but the three men were all ready for a second round.  
"Me first," Remus said, "I'll fuck your pussy whilst you sit there in the armchair."  
Lily spread her legs and welcome Remus with open arms, and thighs! Remus knelt in front of Lily and guided his thick cock up into her juicy pink twat. He rammed his shaft right up into her and began fucking her at a reasonable pace. Lily panted with pleasure, her big boobs rolling up and down as she was humped up and down on the chair. She placed her hands on the man's flat chest as he shafted her cunt.  
Harry was watching this whilst jerking off. His mom often looked over at him and at first Harry thought it was a bit odd, whacking off in front of his mum. Then he realized that it was no big deal, not after his mother had gotten fucked in all three holes in front of him! Also, when his mum looked over at him she'd give him a sweet, approving grin. Harry would grin back and find that he was actually turned on at masturbating in front of his mom, the way she would glance down at his cock whilst he pumped it with his fist.  
Remus was humping Lily hard now, driving his dick into her twat.  
"Don't cum yet Remus," Lily said, "I want a cum shower."  
"I'd better retreat then," Remus smiled. He gave Lily a kiss then slid his dick out of her cunt and moved back.  
James came up next, kneeling in front of Lily and sliding his pole up into her twat. He began fucking her hard and fast immediately, ramming his cock into her cunt.  
"Fuck me, fuck my pussy," urged Lily, "Yeah, yeah!"  
"What a tight cunt," James panted, thrusting hard.  
"I'm gonna cum," cried Lily, "Oh fuck...uuuh, God! Yeah!"  
Lily was hit by a powerful climax, her big tits wobbling as her body shook with  
the force of her orgasm. James fucked her pussy hard throughout, Lily crying  
out "I'm cumming, aaah, fuck me".  
"Wow," whispered Harry.  
"That's a woman climaxing," Sirius said from nearby to the boy, "Good eh?"  
"Yeah," Harry smirked.  
Lily's climax finally ebbed away. She took a deep breath and grinned over at Harry.  
"I just love being fucked," she told him.  
"I can tell mom!"  
James slid his cock out Lily's cunt, still unspent. Sirius stepped up next.  
"Time for another good fucking," he said, kneeling between Lily's parted, slick thighs.  
"Good," she grinned.  
Sirius pushed his hard member up into Lily's cunt, ramming it home. He fucked her steadily, Lily once again panting and grunting with lust. She was growing sweaty, her hair ruffled, her tits glistening with sweaty slickness. Sirius was humping her hard, his prick feeling so good to Lily as it pumped in and out of her tight twat. Harry was still jerking off and he felt his orgasm beginning to rise. He didn't want to cum just yet. He heard his mum say that she wanted a 'cum shower' and he thought it'd be fun to keep hold of himself until that point. He'd never heard of a cum-shower before but he had a good idea of what it was! He wanted to jerk-off to orgasm at the same time the guys did over his mum. Sirius shafted Lily's cunt for a few more minutes then quickly slid out.  
"I'm about to cum," he announced, standing up, "Sit forwards Lily, I'll cum all over your face!" Lily did so, sitting on the edge of the armchair. Sirius pumped his cock in his fist, his swollen prick-head thrust out level with Lily's nose.  
"Coat me in it," she urged Sirius in a hoarse whisper. She loved getting cummed on and wanted her son to watch this in all it's sticky glory.Sirius's orgasm rose up and he cried out climactically as he spurted his sperm all over Lily's pretty face. His cum was sticky and came out in thick slimy wads that slashed across Lily's face. She grinned and sucked Sirius's cock when the flow of semen had ended, milking out the last of his jizz. Finally, Sirius stepped aside, fully spent, Lily sitting there with cum running down her face and hanging from her chin in sticky, oozing drips.  
"Me next," Remus said, "How about your tits, do you want them coating?"  
"Absolutely," Lily said. She got onto the floor, kneeling up, and Remus stood in front of her. He bent his knees so that his cock was thrust out over her big boobs.  
"Here it is," Remus grunted, jerking off furiously. His sperm erupted out and Harry watched in awe as Remus shot forth a truly impressive amount of semen. It spewed out in a dozen thick pumps, spraying over Lily's large wobbly tits. At the end of Remus' climax Lily's tits were completely splattered with  
fuck-sauce, globs of sperm running down them, hanging from her nipples and  
dripping down onto her thighs.Remus moved aside and finally James stepped up.  
"Cum all over my pussy," Lily asked him.  
"Whatever you say!" James said. Lily lay back on the floor, spreading her legs, between which James knelt. He jerk-off his long cock, pointing it down so that the swollen cock-head was nudging Lily's swollen, slippery pink cunt lips. His sperm shot forth and James aimed his powerful pumps of semen over Lily's cunt, inner thighs and even her anus which was visible between her slightly parted buttocks. When he moved back, Lily had just as much sperm splattered over her cunt and asshole as she did over her tits and face.  
"Wow, what a lovely cum shower," she grinned.  
"Only your belly is left uncovered," Sirius said, "If only we had another guy here to shoot over your stomach so you'd be completely covered in cum." He flashed a grin over at Harry, the adolescent boy busy masturbating.  
"Huh?" he said, aware that the adults were looking over at him.  
"Do you fancy it honey?" asked Lily.  
"You mean...cum on you?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah," his mother smiled, "You don't have to if you don't want to. But it'll be fun. No point in wasting all that lovely young cum building up in your little nuts! Come on over and cum on mummy's belly."  
"Okay," Harry grinned. He got up and went over to his mother. The three men were on the sidelines now, spent and exhausted, watching as the cum-drenched Lily lay back on the floor. Harry knelt to oneside of her and began masturbating, his hard pecker over his mother's belly.  
"Do I just...spurt over you?" he asked, whacking off, feeling his orgasm rising quickly.  
"Yes honey," urged Lily, "Just like the men did. Whack off like you normally do and aim your sperm over my belly. Make sure you spurt all over me and not the floor. I don't want it going on the carpet!"  
"Okay mum...I'll cum in a moment...uuuh, uh! Oh yeah, here it is....uuuh!" He began spurting his young seed, careful to angle down his cock as he pumped furiously, aiming the jets of saltly jizz over his mother's belly. Highly turned on by this, Lily was breathing deeply, her flat belly rising and falling with her breath. Onto that stomach splashed Harry's semen, his teenage cum glistening white and fresh on Lily's warm flesh.  
"Oh God, yeah," panted Harry, reaching the end of his orgasm. He took his hand from his cock, kneeling there with his semi-hard, slick penis hanging over his mum's stomach which, like her pubic area, tits and face, was smeared with sperm.  
"You missed a bit," said Lily, reaching up and taking Harry's cock into her hand. She stroked it a couple of times, a last dribble of sperm oozing out Harry's piss-hole and dripping down into Lily's naval, forming a white puddle.  
"Thanks mum," grinned Harry. His mother took her hand from his cock and Harry shuffled back, out of breath.  
"Well," Sirius smiled, "I wish I'd had a mum like yours Harry!"  
The adults laughed whilst Harry smiled and blushed. It had felt so weird having his mother touching his cock. No-one had touched his dick before. It had felt nice. He looked at his mother, who sat up, dripping with spunk.  
"Can I observe these parties more often mum?" he asked.  
"Of course honey," Lily said to her son, "Though you don't have to just be an  
observer next time, if you catch my drift."  
She grinned seductively at Harry who quickly cottoned on to what his mother was  
suggesting.  
He grinned back at her.


	2. Chapter 1 edited by me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is basically the same as the first chapter. I simply edited it so it is easier to read. I also corrected spelling mistakes and other grammatical stuff.

"Are you having another one of your parties, mum?" Harry asked.

 

"I am honey," replied his mother, Lily.

 

"Could I watch this time?"

 

Lily, who was currently sitting at her dressing table while combing her long red hair, turned to her son Harry, who was standing in the doorway to her bedroom. Harry was thirteen years old, a slender child with a cute little face, brilliant green eyes like her and messy, black hair just like his father. He wore jeans and a black T-shirt as he stood casually watching his mother getting ready.

 

"Well," began Lily, "If you...want to. Are you sure you want to?"

 

"Yeah, it'd be fun. I've always wanted to know what you get up to exactly."

 

"I think you know, honey."

 

"Yeah, yeah, you have sex," grinned Harry, "Or rather, several guys have sex with you. I've learned all about sex-ed at school. I just think it'd be...instructive, to watch."

 

Lily thought this was a rather odd suggestion but she then found herself unexpectedly turned on by it. She had fallen pregnant with Harry when she was just twenty and James was now Head Auror at the Ministry of Magic and stayed away from home for long periods of time on missions. She felt lonely during these times and with James' consent, she sought other ways to satisfy herself. So, Lily had “parties”, little orgies with guys she met in bars or in contact mags, who'd come around and fuck her senseless. It was great fun and a few months ago Lily had finally let her curious, pretty little son in on what exactly she got up to. Harry was quite mature for a boy just entering his teens and he'd taken it quite philosophically.

 

His mother had asked him if he masturbated, and when Harry casually confirmed that he did, Lily told him that she also had such “needs” and that being an adult she didn't have to just frig herself; she could get other adults to come around and satisfy her when his dad wasn't home. Harry said he understood and didn't seem bothered that he was often required to go out for visits to the Burrow or Longbottom Manor on Saturday or Sunday afternoons while his mother was “entertained” by various men.

 

"Are you certain that you want to watch?" Lily asked.

 

"Absolutely," Harry confirmed with a grin, "Like I said, it'd be instructive. And fun. You're very pretty mum, I think you'd look really good while having sex."

 

"Thanks," Lily smiled, and felt a tingle of pleasure at the compliment. Lots of men - especially those studs who came around to gang-bang her - commented on her attractiveness, but it was something else for her son to do so.

 

"When will the guys be here?" asked Harry.

 

Lily looked at the clock by her bed. It read 12:02PM. Her husband James was coming back today and he had invited his best mates, Sirius and Remus for a gang-bang as a return present for Lily.

 

"Any minute now," she replied, "You dad is coming home today with Uncle Padfoot and Moony. We'll be doing it in the living room. You can sit on the sofa and watch us."

 

"Okay mum. You do look really nice."

 

"Thank you," Lily smiled again and she stood up in a smooth, elegant movement. She was measuring five feet seven inches, was slender with prominent 34DD tits that were currently straining to pop out of her lacy black bra, her cleavage long and deep. Her limbs were also slender and toned, her belly flat and she wore a pair of lacy black panties that hugged her nice round ass. Lily had an intensely fresh and attractive face, big emerald eyes, a small nose and a sweet smile. Lily was thirty three years old but her fair skin, the fact that she was a Witch and had a radiant, pretty face made her look a good few years younger. More than once a guy had thought that Harry was her kid brother, rather than her son!

 

"You look nice too honey," Lily smiled, stepping up to her son and ruffling fondly his dark hair.

 

Harry truly liked seeing his mum walking around in her undies. Lily was not quite a naturist, but she didn't see anything wrong in the human body - especially one as attractive as hers, she thought with justified pride - and so often strolled around wearing only her underwear while Harry was about. Sometimes she wondered if the boy got a stiffie (which he did, all the time!) while looking at her. This particular naughty thought often turned her on!

 

The doorbell rang, chasing away her current thoughts.

 

"Here they are," Lily said, "I'll let them in. You go and wait in the living room honey, I'll let the guys know you're here and that you're going to watch. I'm sure they won't mind."

 

"I can't wait to watch, mum!"

 

Lily felt so excited at the prospect of not just being thoroughly fucked by three guys, but also at the thought of having her own pubescent son watching them! She leaned down and gave Harry a peck on the cheek then went downstairs. Harry followed her and ducked into the large living room at the back of their suburban house. The large window that overlooked the leafy back-garden was open to let some air in. It was a hot Saturday in July with the temperature reaching the nineties Fahrenheit. In the hallway, Lily, still just clad in her underwear, opened the door and greeted her guests.

 

The men had fucked Lily a few times before, all together and also individually. Lily then explained to her husband and his guests that Harry wanted to watch them and while Remus first thought this was a bit odd, James and Sirius soon convinced him that it was all right and they were all comfortable with it. They said it would be no problem. Lily lead the three men into the living-room, where the coffee table had been moved aside to leave some clear space in the center of the room. Harry sat on the dark blue armchair, smiling with clear excitement.

 

"Like I said, Harry is just here to watch," Lily repeated, "Just for a bit of fun."

 

"Fine with me," Sirius answered, speaking for his two companions. Harry sat back on the sofa as if he was about to watch a movie or something.

 

"Undress guys," Lily said to the three men.

 

She herself slipped off her bra and then her panties. Harry quickly found out that he absolutely loved looking at his mum naked. He'd seen her in her underwear plenty of times, and topless a couple of times during holidays at the beach, but never totally nude! He admired her neatly trimmed pussy, the hair dark red. He lovingly appraised her ass, round and firm looking, and he couldn't tear his eyes off her exposed breasts, they were so big and shapely! The nipples were deep red and looked incredibly stiff. Harry felt his own cock stiffen in his jeans.

 

The three men undressed too. His father, James was fairly tall, six feet and one inch, slim with dark hair and hazel eyes. He already sported an erection and Harry was rather fascinated at the sight of his father's cock, which was nine inches in length and very thick. Then there was Remus, average in height and build with brown hair and brown eyes. He was very tanned, his body bronzed and shiny, and he'd shaved off all his pubic hair so his groin was completely bald and smooth. From it jutted an erection that was eight and half inches in length. Harry was quickly realizing the qualities his mum looked for in men - size! Finally there was Sirius, a slim, fresh-faced naturally handsome man, dark-haired and packing a thick nine inches cock.

 

"Okay, let me suck you guys off," Lily said, kneeling down, "Then we'll move onto the more exciting events!"

 

The three men stood in a semi-circle around Lily. The beautiful redhead sucked on each man's prick in turn, masturbating the other two. Harry watched with interest and smiled as his mother bobbed her head, slurping on those big dicks and pumping the unattended one's in her delicate fists. Harry had seen a hard-core porn movie once but it was something else to watch a woman sucking pricks in real life! Lily made sure her tongue worked diligently on each of the big erections jutting into her face. She slurped very noisily, wanting to put on a good show for her son, getting an intense thrill out of the fact that Harry was watching. The room was full of the sounds of the three men panting with pleasure and the slurping and smacking noises of Lily's lips and tongue on their hard dongs. When their cocks were as stiff as iron rods and slick with saliva, Lily moved back.

 

"Okay men," she said, getting onto her hands and knees, "I want one of you to fuck my twat from behind while one of you fucks my face. The other can hold back until one of the others has cum."

 

Lily was now on all fours in front of the sofa, on which sat Harry with a serious boner in his jeans as he had a prime side-on view of his mother’s body. Lily flashed a happy grin at Harry then looked ahead as Remus knelt in front of her, his long tool wobbling in front of the mother's pretty face. Lily took it into her mouth in an instant, inhaling half of it down and sucking noisily, moaning inwardly with pleasure. She loved the taste of cocks. In the meantime, Sirius knelt behind Lily and rubbed his swollen cock head against her slippery cunt lips. Then he eased his way in. Harry was watching, fascinated at the sight of his godfather's long cock sliding all the way up into Lily's cunt.

 

Lily gave a muffled but loud moan of pleasure as she was now spit-roasted, having a cock in her mouth and one in her pussy; while her husband and son watched on. Sirius began fucking Lily's cunt steadily, humping back and forth, Lily all the while bobbing her head as she deep-throated Remus. James was jerking off as he stood nearby, watching as intently as young Harry. The father and son exchanged glances and smiled at each other.

 

"Having fun kid?" James asked.

 

"Yeah!" Harry grinned, "It's fun watching dad!"

 

"It sure is. I hope one of the guys blows his nuts in your mum soon, I want to fuck her next."

 

Harry looked back at his mother, her huge breasts swinging back and forth under her as she was mouth and cunt fucked. Sirius was fucking her faster now, his long shaft glistening with pussy juices as he slid most of it out of Lily's pussy before slamming it back in. His pace increased and he soon was grunting loudly with orgasmic pleasure.

 

"Ah, fuck, I'm cumming," he gasped, "Oh yeah, uuuuh!"

 

He drove his dong up into Lily's cunt and shot out his sperm. He flooded the mother's womb with hot fuck-sauce, his prick pumping out a half-dozen squirts. Sirius finished cumming and, after a satisfied sigh, he eased out of Lily. He staggered back on his feet and sat on an armchair. James now quickly got behind Lily, stroking his hard nine-incher.

 

"Fuck my ass next," Lily said, taking Remus's dick out her mouth momentarily, "I want all my holes serviced! Ram that nice big cock up my shit-hole!"

 

"Okay honey," smiled James. He placed his knob-head to Lily's puckered, pink, hairless ass hole and began pushing his way in.

 

"Ooooh yeah," Lily purred, then she resumed sucking Remus's cock with gusto.

 

Harry was watching, fascinated, as James' cock-head pushed up into Lily's ass hole. He was amazed his mum was able to take such a large penis in her bum. James held Lily's hips and slowly worked his way up into her ass hole. Soon, he was lodged in to the hilt, his entire cock buried up Lily's rectum. He began fucking her ass, his long tool sawing back and forth in Lily's tight clutching anus. Lily had accepted this anal-invasion without pausing in the fantastic blow-job she was giving to Remus. The man was getting close to his orgasm, holding Lily's head with his hands and fucking his cock into her throat. Lily really liked being roughly mouth-fucked and the taste of a big prick ramming down her gullet. She sucked hungrily, eager for the lovely tasting sperm to fill her mouth. She already had a big load of cum up her twat and would soon get one up her rectum too.

 

"I'm about to cum," warned Remus, "Uuuuh, fuck! Yeah, here it is!"

 

His prick spurted out sticky spunk by the bucket-load, Lily gulping quickly whilst sucking hard. She felt the slimy jizz slide down her throat and she savored the taste, swallowing the powerful spurts. Her lips were still wrapped around Remus's cock-shaft and she swallowed every drop of jism he shot into her mouth. She even continued sucking once Remus's prick had begun to grow flaccid, wanting to drain his balls completely. Finally, Remus took his dick out of Lily's mouth since he was getting a bit too sensitive right now.

 

"What a great blow-job," he smiled, and he shuffled back, kneeling on the floor.

 

"Fuck my ass," Lily cried to her husband once her mouth was free, who was dutifully sodomizing her, "I love getting fucked up the ass. Oh yeah, that's so good! Uuuuh! Fuck me, fuck my shitter!"

 

She could see out the corner of her eye that Harry was licking his lips and clearly loving this show. Normally Lily was rather vocal in her bedroom banter, but she realized that she was being even more vocal than usual for Harry's benefit. Far from being indisposed by the idea, she decided to simply let herself go.

 

"Fuck me James, fuck my shitter. Ram that dick up my ass while our son watches! Oh yeah, yeah! Uuuh!"

 

James began shafting Lily's ass harder, ramming his dong right up into her bowels. He might not say it out loud, but being watched by his son on top of his best friends was affecting him in a good way too.

 

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming up your ass! YEAH!"

 

James rammed his dick home, right in Lily's shitter to the hilt, and he unleashed his sperm. It was a powerful climax and he hunched over Lily, his cock pumping out a huge load of boiling sperm up into the woman's rectal passage.

 

"Aaah, I can feel it filling my ass," Lily purred, "Mmmm, a nice sperm enema! Now all three of my holes have had cum shot into them. Oh yeah, that was good!"

 

"Are you up for an encore, honey?" asked James, sliding his semi-hard dick out of his wife's sperm-leaking anus, "I'll be hard again soon."

 

"Me too," said Remus.

 

"And me," Sirius added. He was currently jerking off, his cock pretty much erect already.

 

"Okay, just let me get my breath back," Lily said. She got up and sat on an armchair.

"I'm shattered! Wow! Hey, Harry sweetheart? Are you enjoying the show?"

 

"Absolutely mum," Harry said.

 

"You got a big stiffie?" asked Lily.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Then pull it out honey," Lily said, feeling an incredible urge to see her little boy's dick, "Let's see how stiff you've gotten by watching mummy getting fucked."

 

Harry stood and whipped off his jeans, then his underpants, not in anyway embarrassed at doing this in front of his parents and their best friends, especially given that they were all nude too! Harry stood there in just his little white socks and his black T-shirt. The cute thirteen year old's groin was hairless and his cock stuck straight upwards like a little flag-pole, six-inches in length and red with stiffness.

 

"A fine boner," Lily laughed.

 

"Why don't you jerk-off when we fuck your mum again kid," Sirius said to Harry, "No point in just sitting there watching and doin' nothing."

 

"Can I mum?"

 

"Of course," Lily reassured Harry, "Feel free to do so!"

 

Harry smirked like a naughty little boy and sat back down, gripping his cock lightly in his small fist and gently stroking himself. Lily wanted to sit and watch her boy masturbate but the three men were all ready for a second round. Since she was a good hostess, Lily decided to take care of her guests’ needs.

 

"Me first," Remus said, "I'll fuck your pussy while you sit there in the armchair."

 

Lily wantonly spread her fine long legs and welcomed Remus in between them with open arms, and wide open thighs! Remus knelt in front of Lily and guided his thick cock up into her juicy pink twat. He rammed his shaft right up into her and began fucking her at a reasonable pace. Lily panted with pleasure, her big boobs rolling up and down as she was humped up and down on the chair. She placed her hands on the man's flat hard chest as he shafted her cunt. Harry was watching this while jerking off. His mum often looked over at him and at first Harry thought it was a bit odd, whacking off in front of his mum. Then he realized that it was no big deal, not after his mother had gotten fucked in all of her three holes right in front of him!

 

Also, when his mum looked over at him she'd give him a sweet, approving grin. Harry would grin back and find that he was actually turned on at masturbating in front of his mother, the way she would glance down at his cock while he pumped it with his fist. Remus was humping Lily hard now, driving his dick into her twat.

 

"Don't cum yet Remus," Lily said, "I want a cum shower."

 

"I'd better retreat then," Remus smiled. He gave Lily a kiss then slid his dick out of her cunt and moved back.

 

James came up next, kneeling in front of Lily and sliding his pole up into her twat in one go. He began fucking her hard and fast immediately, ramming his cock into her cunt.

 

"Fuck me, fuck my slutty pussy," urged Lily, "Yeah, yeah!"

 

"What a tight cunt," James panted, thrusting hard.

 

"I'm gonna cum," cried Lily, "Oh fuck...uuuh, God! Yeah!"

 

Lily was hit by a powerful climax, her big tits wobbling as her body shook with the force of her orgasm. James fucked her pussy hard throughout it, all the while Lily was crying out "I'm cumming, aaah, fuck me!"

 

"Wow," whispered Harry.

 

"That's a woman climaxing," Sirius said from nearby to the boy, "Good eh?"

 

"Yeah," Harry smirked.

 

Lily's climax finally ebbed away. She took a few deep breaths and grinned over at Harry.

 

"I just love being fucked," she told him.

 

"I can tell, mum!"

 

James slid his cock out Lily's cunt, still unspent. Sirius stepped up next.

 

"Time for another good fucking," he said, kneeling between Lily's parted, slick thighs.

 

"Good," she grinned.

 

Sirius pushed his hard member up into Lily's cunt, ramming it home. He fucked her steadily, Lily once again panting and grunting with lust. She was growing sweaty, her hair ruffled, her big bouncing tits glistening with sweaty slickness. Sirius was humping her hard, his prick feeling so good to Lily as it pumped in and out of her tight twat. Harry was still jerking off and he felt his orgasm beginning to rise. He didn't want to cum just yet. He heard his mum say that she wanted a “cum shower” and he thought it'd be fun to keep hold of himself until that point. He'd never heard of a “cum shower” before but he had a rather good idea of what it was! He wanted to jerk-off to orgasm at the same time the guys did over his mum. Sirius shafted Lily's cunt for a few more minutes then quickly slid out.

 

"I'm about to cum," he announced, standing up, "Sit forwards Lily, I'll cum all over your face!"

 

Lily did so, sitting on the edge of the armchair. Sirius pumped his cock in his fist, his swollen prick-head thrust out level with Lily's nose.

 

"Coat me in it," she urged Sirius in a hoarse whisper.

 

She just loved getting cummed on and wanted her son to watch this in all it's sticky glory. Sirius's orgasm rose up and he cried out climatically as he spurted his sperm all over Lily's pretty face. His cum was sticky and came out in thick slimy wads that slashed across Lily's face. She grinned and sucked Sirius's cock when the flow of semen had ended, milking out the last of his jizz. Finally, Sirius stepped aside, fully spent, while Lily was simply sitting there with cum running down her face and hanging from her chin in sticky, oozing drips.

 

"Me next," Remus said, "How about your big tits, do you want them coating?"

 

"Absolutely," Lily said. She got down onto the floor, kneeling up, and Remus stood in front of her. He bent his knees so that his cock was thrust out over her big boobs.

 

"Here it is," Remus grunted, jerking off furiously. His sperm erupted out and Harry watched in awe as Remus shot forth a truly impressive amount of semen. It spewed out in a dozen thick pumps, spraying over Lily's large wobbly tits. At the end of Remus' climax Lily's tits were completely splattered with fuck-sauce, globs of sperm running down them, hanging from her nipples and slowly dripping down onto her thighs. Remus moved aside and finally James stepped up.

 

"Cum all over my pussy," Lily asked him.

 

"Whatever you say!" James said.

 

Lily lay back on the floor, spreading her legs, between which James knelt. He jerked-off his long cock, pointing it down so that the swollen cock-head was nudging Lily's swollen, slippery pink cunt lips. His sperm shot forth and James aimed his powerful pumps of semen over his wife’s cunt, inner thighs and even her anus which was visible between her slightly parted buttocks. When he moved back, Lily had just as much sperm splattered over her cunt and asshole as she did over her tits and face.

 

"Wow, what a lovely cum shower," she grinned.

 

"Only your belly is left uncovered," Sirius said, "If only we had another guy here to shoot over your stomach so you'd be completely covered in cum." He flashed a grin over at Harry, the teenage boy quite busy masturbating.

 

"Huh?" he said, now aware that the adults were looking over at him.

 

"Do you fancy it, honey?" asked Lily.

 

"You mean...cum on you?" Harry asked.

 

"Yeah," his mother smiled, "You don't have to if you don't want to. But it'll be fun. No point in wasting all that lovely young cum building up in your little nuts! Come on over and cum on mummy's belly."

 

"Okay," Harry grinned.

 

He got up and went over to his mother. The three men were on the sidelines now, spent and exhausted, watching as the cum-drenched Lily lay back on the floor. Harry knelt to one side of her and began masturbating, his hard pecker over his mother's belly.

 

"Do I just...spurt over you?" he asked, still whacking off, feeling his orgasm rising quickly.

 

"Yes honey," urged Lily, "Just like the men did. Whack off like you normally do and aim your sperm over my belly. Make sure you spurt all over me and not the floor. I don't want it going on the carpet!"

 

"Okay mum...I'll cum in a moment...uuuh, uh! Oh yeah, here it is....uuuh!"

 

He began spurting his young seed, careful to angle down his cock as he pumped furiously, aiming the jets of salty jizz over his mother's belly. Highly turned on by this, Lily was breathing deeply, her flat belly rising and falling with her breath. Onto that stomach splashed Harry's semen, his teenage cum glistening white and fresh on Lily's warm flesh.

 

"Oh God, yeah," panted Harry, reaching the end of his orgasm. He took his hand from his cock, kneeling there with his semi-hard, slick penis hanging over his mum's stomach which, like her pubic area, tits and face, was now smeared with sperm.

 

"You missed a bit," said Lily, reaching up and taking Harry's cock into her hand. She stroked it a couple of times, a last dribble of sperm oozing out Harry's piss-hole and dripping down into Lily's naval, forming a white puddle.

 

"Thanks mum," grinned Harry. His mother took her hand from his cock and Harry shuffled back, still out of breath.

 

"Well," Sirius smiled, "I wish I'd had a mum like yours Harry!"

 

The adults laughed whilst Harry smiled and blushed. It had felt so weird having his mother touching his cock. No-one had touched his dick before. It had felt nice though. He looked at his mother, who now sat up, still dripping with spunk.

 

"Can I observe these parties more often mum?" he asked.

 

"Of course you can, honey," Lily said to her son, "Though you don't have to just be an observer next time, if you catch my drift."

 

She grinned seductively at Harry who quickly cottoned on to what his mother was suggesting.

 

He grinned back at her.

 


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hit by a sudden bout of inspiration, so I decided to make a following chapter to this story. I hope it is well received by the readers. Feel free to leave me constructive reviews, good or bad. I wish to keep improving after all.

**Harry watches Marauders’ Party, chapter 2.**

 

Three years had passed since that fateful summer day where young Harry Potter was a spectator of his uncles and parents’ orgy after being told the entire truth about his parents’ sex life. After all, if his mother could seek satisfaction with other men with her husband’s permission when said husband wasn’t home, he too could do the same with other women. Harry had learned that they had come up with two golden rules to keep their marriage strong. The first rule was to never hide their thirsts from their respective spouses and the second, to always take care to use birth control when having sex with someone else. Back to the orgy Harry saw that nice Saturday of July; It was the first one he ever saw and he also passed a lot of personal milestones that day. To name only a few, the first time seeing a real woman entirely naked, the first time he saw a real hand-job, the firsts genuine bouts of oral, vaginal and even anal sex he laid his eyes upon and saw the differences in between a man and a woman’s orgasming. He even had the privilege to assist and participate in a cum shower that his mother had requested from her partners! It was unreal!

 

After the afterglow caused by the orgy had faded, all the participants cleaned themselves up and got dressed once they got their breath back. With the help of four of age wizards permitted to do magic outside of school, the living room was put to right quickly with the ease of long practice and no traces of the previous illicit activities were remaining. Soon the men drifted into the backyard with cans of beers taken from the fridge that his father had bought from town then discussing random things while his mother went into the kitchen to prepare the evening meal. The only concession that she made clothing wise was to put an apron on top of her underwear. Once supper was over, dessert was eaten and the dishes washed (Pots and pans had to be washed by hand while the rest could go in the dishwasher James had bought early when he and Lily had gotten married), his uncles left to head back to their shared flat via Floo travel but not before each men took some moments to squeeze his mother’s big tits over her bra a few times while Lily swatted playfully their grabbing hands all the while laughing. Once the Potter family were alone, Harry was then asked to join his parents in the living room for a serious family discussion. When everyone was seated comfortably and the TV switched off, his father started to speak in a no-nonsense manner

 

«Harry, now that your mother made you fully aware of what our sex life is truly like, there are some rules that you have to be made aware of and follow if you truly want to be a member of our exclusive little club. Listen well, Pronglet and wait before asking any questions please, it’s very important. First of all, what is happening in this house must _**stay**_ in this house. Nothing that we do is actually illegal, but your mother and I don’t want strangers butting-in into our private lives when they aren’t wanted. That means if you want to keep being allowed to watch and eventually join in our private fun, you can’t tell _**anyone**_ about what’s going on. Not Ron or his brothers, not Neville, not theirs parents, _**no one**_. Do you understand?»

 

Seeing his son nodding, James continued

 

«Good. Now I really like sharing your mother with other men that we can trust most of the time and she likes it quite a lot too. As you saw earlier, your mother is a cock-hungry nympho after all. But sometimes we want to have some «us» time like a regular married couple. So if you hear us fucking in our bedroom and the door is entirely closed, it means we wish to be left alone. When the door is shut, you are not to disturb us unless it’s very important or an emergency of some kind. If you feel horny, you can wait until we’re done, your mother is rested and in the mood to play with you if you don’t want to take care of business yourself.

 

Now on the other hand if the door is partially or totally open, you can feel very free to come in. If you find us having sex somewhere else in the house, you are free to watch and/or join also. But I’m warning you son, playing with your mother’s sexy body is a privilege that can be taken away. If you fall too far behind in school, slack off on your chores or get into actual trouble you started, not a prank mind you, you can expect to lose your viewing and touching privileges for a certain time for disappointing us. We both know that you are a very intelligent and mature boy for your age and we expect of you to do your best. Do I make myself clear, Harry? »

 

Harry quickly answered

 

«Yes, dad. Very clear. I understand. I promise to do my best to not disappoint you or mum. Is there something else?»

 

James then said

 

«Yes, Harry. There’s a bit more. When I’m not home and your mother have people over for her parties, you are allowed to watch at any time without any prior permission but can only join if she gives you the okay. It’s not everyone who will be alright with the idea of letting an underage teen join in their fun. If some new situations arise, we’ll deal with it together.»

 

From that day, things changed for the best in the Potter household. To celebrate Harry’s inclusion into the «I can fuck Lily Potter nee Evans» club, James rapidly stripped himself and his wife of all their clothing and after some quick and obscene foreplay to make sure they were both ready, Lily rode her husband’s cock reverse cowgirl style on the sofa with great enthusiasm while he was holding her by the hips. Lily was moaning her pleasure loudly like a cheap Knockturn Alley’s whore while Harry played/experimented with her nice big tits and her stiff nipples under his father’s proud gaze.

 

While James worked hard to cream-pie his wife’s pussy much to her very obvious delight; since being a witch meant she had access to very effective birth control potions and thus she could be fucked bareback without a condom to dull the sensations as much as she desired without any unplanned pregnancy risk and/or sexually transmitted diseases scares, Harry masturbated himself to orgasm all over her heaving bosom. Seeing his mother spread his cum all over her 34DD tits while moaning obscenities and lewd encouragements out loud to his father and having her eyes rolled back sent something akin to a series of electroshock all the way down his spine!

 

The next morning was another important milestone for young Harry, since Lily woke him up for breakfast with an amazing blowjob and swallowed all his cum without complaining. She loved the taste of cum but hated it when it stained beddings or other fabrics, so it was a win-win for everyone. She would continue to do so all summer long, much to their shared joy. When his report card for Second Year came home after being owl delivered, his mother rewarded his good grades with a fantastic tit-job until he blew his load all over her big tits! It took a good long while before Harry was ready to lose his virginity though. Not that it was some kind of mental hang-up from him or his mother, but he simply lacked the stamina and the endurance needed to please his mother and to not shoot his load prematurely due to over-stimulation and/or an overactive imagination. But Lily and James when he was present, helped to «train» their son for the rest of summer.

 

And as a belated birthday present more than half way through August when Lily felt he was finally ready, she gave him his first time by riding him stark naked on his bed all the while he was watching her fantastic breasts bounce. When his father came home after work later that evening and learned that his son had managed to make his mother cum before shooting his load inside her pussy, he was so proud of his son’s progress and newfound virility that he decided right there that they would have their first family threesome to celebrate. They did so by spitroasting the moaning like mad woman of the house in his parents’ marriage bed. There was also another treat the next morning when his uncles came in for breakfast. Once they had all eaten, they adjourned to the living room where everyone stripped naked and Lily took her husband and his friends in all her openings at the same time in front of Harry. The sight of his mother with cum leaking from all her holes once they were done was so exhilarating that he came almost as soon as Lily took him in her mouth in front of everyone.

 

Now at sixteen years old, Harry was about as tall as his father. He had broad shoulders, a defined physique and his raven black hair was still as untameable as ever. Since their family kept abreast of how things progressed in the mundane world (James fell in love with Hockey nights on an international channel since they had a subscription to a satellite dish TV company), once his parents learned about corrective laser surgery they signed him for such once he was deemed old enough and now, he had no longer need of glasses. The girls at school were already finding his eyes «dreamy» before, but now, they needed to make a serious effort to not cream their knickers at the most inopportune time. Having access to his mother’s charms since he was thirteen years old had given Harry much confidence in his ability with the fairer sex. But his parents made sure he didn’t develop a big head like his father’s in his school days. Harry did had a few girlfriends, but nothing really serious. He did currently have a «friends with benefits» arrangement with both his female friends Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood, but right now neither were looking for a long term relationship. They were still young, they had time.

 

It was late in the evening when Harry came back from a movies night at the Grangers’. Technically in magical U.K, you weren’t supposed to have an Apparition license until you were seventeen years old, but even as an Auror his father tended to play fast and loose on which rules to follow. (It might be one of the reasons why he was still just an Auror Captain and not higher on the totem pole) Hence why Harry was taught early how to apparate safely since the distance in between Godric’s Hollow and Kensington where the Grangers’ lived was much too far by car for a simple visit of a few hours and since the Grangers weren’t magical, they didn’t have a Floo connection. Harry also tended to give the Knight Bus a miss when he could. When he let himself in the house with the help of his key, he heard the dulcet sounds of his mother currently moaning in pleasure coming from upstairs. That would mean that his dad was home since Lily only took two very specific men in her marriage bed, his father and himself. Not even his uncles got to fuck his mother in her bedroom. It was always in the living room or in the kitchen. Uncle Moony actually loved to bugger his mother over the kitchen table though.

 

«Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck me harder James! Fuck me! Fuck my slutty pussy!»

 

«You like that, whore? You like my hard meat beating you?»

 

«Yes! I love it! Don’t stop! don’t you fucking stop!»

 

«Beg for more then, slut!»

 

Harry shook his head at their sexual banter. His father had a way with words and his mother tended to say anything and everything that came through her mind during sex. He closed the front door and locked it back before removing his shoes and his jacket. Once his jacket was on the hooks near the front door, Harry followed the sounds of his parents’ lovemaking. Before his inclusion in the club, there had been talks of moving his bedroom downstairs or maybe in the basement so both him and his parents could have more intimity since he was growing up. But now that he could have sex with his mother, Harry nixed the idea entirely. That way they wouldn’t have to go far in the house when wanting to have fun from one room to another. Harry really enjoyed his regular morning blowjobs and also truly loved seeing his mother coming out of the bathroom or her bedroom naked as the day she was born.

 

Once upstairs, Harry found that tonight he had the good luck to find his parents’ bedroom door only partially shut. These last few days, his parents always shut entirely their bedroom door so Harry hadn’t gotten a taste of his mother’s pussy in a little while. Making up his mind, the teen walked to his parents’ bedroom and opened the door to an amazing sight. His mother was on all four on the bed, buck ass naked, with her big beautiful tits swinging facing the door while his father mounted her from behind, driving his hips back and forth while holding her own hips with a strong grip that would most likely leave bruises. While his mother had her eyes closed, his father saw him and temporarily freed one of his hands to wave him «welcome home» all the while smiling like everything was fine without stopping plowing his wife’s sopping wet cunt. Which it really was since magical beings aged slower than non-magical ones once they reached adulthood. So even in their late thirties, his parents’ libido was still very high. It also helped that they were still very much in love with each others.

 

Without missing a beat, Harry unbuttoned his jeans and dropped them with his boxers on the bedroom floor before getting on the bed in front of his mother after also removing his t-shirt and jumper. To make sure he was as hard as needed, he masturbated himself to the sight of his father continuously fucking his mother which had for consequence of making her fantastic tits bounce back and forth under her. His movements having made the mattress shake alerted his mother to his presence and she needed no encouragement to open her mouth wide to engulf her son’s erection and start to suck on it while he let out a loud moan of satisfaction.

 

«Oh yeah! Suck it, mum! You always were such a great cocksucker!»

 

Lily moaned in answer to feeling and seeing one of his hands making his way to grab her long auburn hair. Knowing that he could take control of the blowjob she was giving him at any moment and wouldn’t be able to do anything to stop it was a huge turn-on for her.

 

Then James piped up in between grunts, pants and growls

 

«You got that right, kiddo! Even in school she was a real whiz at giving head!»

 

There was no more talking for a while, just the sounds of a family having great fun together. It was Lily who was the first to orgasm. Her body started to spasm and shake and her moans and keens of pleasure were muffled by her son’s cock in her throat. Both men didn’t stop fucking her through her orgasm though, they knew she loved it rough. Once she recovered from her orgasm, Harry asked his father

 

«Hey dad, would you mind if I had a shot at mum’s cunt? Her mouth is great but I’m really worked up right now.»

 

James didn’t mind and soon father and son traded places. Once inside his mother’s twat, Harry grunted out while fully grabbing his mother’s full breasts under her

 

«Oh yeah! I love fucking your pussy, mum! There’s nothing like coming home!»

 

James answered that with an amused chuckle while Lily could only keep moaning from the pleasure she got. Father and son continued to fuck the woman of the house with abandon, much to her delight. That is until James was about to cum and warned his wife so she could get ready

 

«I’m about to cum! Come on Lils! Swallow my load like the good slut you are! Oh! Oh! Oh yeah! God! I’m cumming in your whore mouth!»

 

James shot about half a dozen spray of his seed into his wife’s mouth who dutifully swallowed it all and kept sucking her husband dry. He let her keep her current activity until he grew too sensitive and removed his deflating member from his spouse’s mouth who was now free to moan out loud her pleasure offered to her by their offspring.

 

«Oh yes! Yes! Yes! Oh Harry! Fuck your slutty mother! You fuck her so good! Give her your seed! Cream-pie your mother! You’re such a good motherfucker, my son! Oh James! Our son is so good! So virile! He take after his father! Oh fuck! Right there baby! Oh yeah!»

 

Among wizarding families recreational sex isn't illicit, or secret, or shameful - it's just fun. Even if incest was a bit much for some families. It always made Lily feels hot and bothered to mumble or shout filthy reminders that she was fucking her son. Her own flesh and blood. Who knew that the penultimate sexual taboo from the mundane world would give her such a thrill? Allowing Harry to watch her getting ganbanged by her husband and his best friends that far away day in July years ago had turned out to be one of the very best decisions she made in her life. She hadn’t regretted it even once! After taking her doggy style for a while longer, Harry decided to switch positions into a full mating press. It wasn’t long until Lily was moaning up a storm once again.

 

James was watching the show with great attention while working on getting his cock hard again so he could fuck his lovely and very horny wife some more once his son would be done with her. It was always so hot to watch another man fuck his wife like the debauched thing she was under her house wife/potions mistress persona. But not just any man, only those he had an unshakable trust in them had the privilege. Since their son joined their club, Lily had really cut back the numbers of «private parties» she was hosting when he was away. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry used to be an exclusive boarding school, but with so many parents complaining to not have enough of a hand in the upbringing of their children in the last few decades, change in policies were made.

 

The castle was still a boarding school but now students had the option to go back home once classes were over for the day, or to stay in the dorms. The students who had chosen to commute still had to wait to be in third year and up to enjoy Hogsmeade village when school was in session though and they still had to take the Hogwarts Express on the 1st of September to Hogsmeade station and on the last day of term back to Platform 9 3/4. It was a tradition that many witches and wizards were still fond of and the wizarding world was still very traditional on certain points even if they were forced to evolve to survive in this age of technology. But since Harry was commuting from home to school every day of the week, it meant that his son was often home long enough to help scratch his mother’s itch. Before Harry’s inclusion, she would have «parties» with strangers every two or three weeks, now it was like one or twice every six months, if that. In accordance to their rules, James had also cut back on the number of extramarital affairs on his side so things would stay equal in between Lily and him.

 

James was brought out of his thoughts by two things. One, he was rock hard again and two, his son and wife were reaching climax together.

 

«Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Take it mum! Take it! Take your son’s seed! Such a good whore! I love your pussy! I love your tits! God! Oh fuck! Yeah!»

 

«Oh yes! Harry! Oh God! Keep fucking your mother! More! More! Fuck me even more! I want your cum inside my slutty pussy Harry! Give it to me! Give it to your slut of a mother! Don’t you dare stop! I’ll give you everything! My mouth, my tits, my ass, my pussy! Anything! Yours! God, I’m so glad you’re a great motherfucker, baby! Oh! Oh shit! I’m cumming! I’m cumming! YEEEESSSS!!!»

 

Once they came down from the high of their orgasms, both Harry and his now thoroughly cream-pied mother fell back on the bed side by side, panting heavily with clear exhaustion. While Harry was staring absently at the ceiling, his mother was caressing his chest with a hand in a loving manner. While Harry stayed on his side of the bed, still rebooting his brain, his father wanted his turn now. James manoeuvred his wife so she was on her belly but rose her hips to his level and kept it there with the use of a couple pillows. Once done with the arrangement, he used her own juices to lubricate her anus before starting to bugger her once he was fully sheathed inside. Lily restarted to moan her pleasure aloud and spouting her filthy bedroom banter rather quickly.

 

«Oh yes! Bugger me James! Fuck my ass! I love having a big cock in my ass! It’s so good! It’s so good!»

 

It took a while longer for Harry to recharge, but once he had gotten his second wind, his father and him double-teamed his mother. They ended up their family fun with Lily riding her husband’s dick in her pussy and her son’s in her mouth. Now usually Harry would get up and go down on the ground floor bathroom to take a shower and sleep in his own bed. But that night the Potter family crashed into a pile of limbs and simply passed out like that. The next morning, everyone was still feeling somewhat groggy but Lily dutifully woke both her son and husband with a blowjob. It was a labour of love but Lily was nothing but determined to fulfil her motherly and marital «obligations». Once they were done, they all adjourned into the bathroom attached to the master suite in which it had a bath tub big enough for all three of them to get a relaxing soak.

 

Normally Harry wasn’t supposed to use the master bathroom unless there were extenuating circumstances. Having fucked themselves to exhaustion the previous night and still feeling it the next morning was one of those. It was a good thing yesterday had been a Friday or they would have had to send word to Hogwarts to justify Harry’s absence. For in his current state, he was in no way, shape and form able to go to school and be productive about it. Once they washed themselves, the family got out of the tub and Harry went back to his bedroom after tying a towel around his waist. He did pick up his dirty clothes from the bedroom floor while leaving and when he was inside his own room, he put them into his dirty laundry basket. Harry got dressed before going down to prepare himself and his parents some breakfast. After last night activities, they were famished!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I decided that I'm going to try my hand at writing Erotica. If worse come to worse, well I'll delete the story. But it shouldn't come to that I hope. I'm not promising anything, but I am open to suggestions.


	4. Chapter 3

**Harry watches Marauders’ party, chapter 3**

  
  


A few days later during a late afternoon after coming back from school, Harry and Lily were currently completely naked in the living room. The curtains on the windows showing the backyard were open, letting the sun filter into the room. Lily was currently riding her son cowgirl style at a leisurely pace while they were sitting on the couch. She was moaning with great pleasure as she worked herself up and down on his stiff pole while he was very much busy sucking and mauling her magnificent tits. Her son was just like his father, fixated on her bosom to the point of obsession. They were both breasts men through and through. Not that it truly bothered her, mind you. It felt good to be desired like that.

 

In between loud enthusiastic moans and groans of pleasure, she giggled with clear amusement then said with mirth in her voice and with a smile on her pretty face

 

«You are just like your father, Harry. He never could get enough of my big boobs either since the first time we made love.»

 

Harry groaned with clear pleasure and answered frankly all the while fondling with both hands said big tits

 

«Well I sure as hell can’t blame him, mum. You’ve got a truly fantastic pair! I wish you would go topless more often so the guys and I could have more occasions to see and touch them.»

 

Lily’s amused tinkling laugh at her son’s answer was soon lost among her renewed moans of pleasure when her son’s hands left her breasts alone for a moment to grab her hips to make her come down harder on his stiff cock. The forbidden fruit tasted so damn good! Once again she congratulated herself mentally for having decided suddenly to follow what her obscene sexual fantasies told her to do instead of what her rational mind said that day when Harry asked her if he could watch her getting fucked by both his father and uncles! She also felt so proud of herself to have found a rather simple code to live by.  **Morals in the streets; slut in the sheets** . Hell, she had been so turned on by the thought of her son watching them that day that she had immediately lost any and all hang-ups about her child being able to see her entirely naked and in the throes of passion! Before that day, she was just like any other married woman with children, making sure to have privacy and also making damn sure to not be intruded upon before letting herself go.

 

She could never have guessed beforehand that pseudo-incest and later on, full blown incest, would get her and her husband’s motors running like that! These days, she could no longer even consider the slightest possibility of cutting him off permanently. James too, was now so used to share her with their son on top of his best friends that he tended to be more lenient toward Harry, punishment wise. A proof of that was last year when Harry misbehaved by getting into a brawl at school for a reason that was never truly clear except for some made up reasons like «The wankers deserved it», she had planned to cut him off for three weeks straight since he was the one who had started things and absolutely refused to apologize. 

 

But James had plead their son’s case to her in private in order to reduce his punishment by half. Harry really had to be punished for his inexcusable misconduct, that was never in doubt, but they shouldn't punish themselves for his idiocy. Her husband also absolutely loved to watch her getting banged in every positions and every rooms of the house by their progeny, hence why he asked her to not cut him off for too long. That was how far things had changed in their household since three years ago. Of course, those changes were still a very well kept secret from everyone who wasn’t a member of their exclusive club.

 

This time it had been Harry who had initiated things, much to her obvious delight. She truly loved it when her boys were assertive but still respected her choices! She was a slut, true; but not a whore. She was the one who decided if she would spread her legs and for whom. No amount of money would change that. Lily had been dusting the living room dressed only into a set of black sports shorts and bra since she had finished her yoga session not long ago when her son stumbled out of the Floo while coming back from school. Always happy to see him, she quickly charmed the Swiffer duster with a sharp flick of her wand to keep doing the job she had been doing manually and went to greet her progeny and remove the soot from his school uniform before he could spread it all over the house. 

 

They had talked about how their day went and various other things for a while, sitting at the kitchen table while relaxing, sipping some tea and simply enjoying each others’ presences before Harry asked her if she would consider letting him fuck her before doing his homework all the while leering lustfully and openly at her sport bra clad chest. His lustful leering had her unconsciously preen herself, letting him have a very nice view down her cleavage. He was taking a risky gamble by asking her that at that particular time, since usually she wouldn’t let him bang her before both his homework and chores were done. Work had to come before pleasure after all. 

 

But since she was currently feeling in the mood for a few rounds of sex and her son hadn’t let his grades slip or «forgotten» to do any of his chores recently, she had decided to give him a little treat and said yes. But not before warning him seriously that if he wanted to screw her some more tonight he would still have to do both his chores and his homework  **before** he could even lay his hands on her again later on once they would be done with  **this** session. Her progeny would not become an uneducated and lay-about slob if she had anything to say about it! And if she had to withhold her sexual favours from him to make sure that the lesson stick, then so be it. She wasn’t deprived in choice of partners after all. She had been and still was the Marauders’ favourite slut (except Peter, she never let that little creep touch her or even see her undressed.) since her sixth year at Hogwarts after all.

 

Her relationship with her son was truly an odd one, reflecting from their unusual household. Sometimes they would be acting like any regular mothers and sons. She would help him study for his lessons and homework. She also would «nag» him more or less gently into doing his chores before slacking off if it looked like he was «forgetting». And some other times, it was like she had a boyfriend on top of her husband with both knowing about the other man in her life and absolutely not trying to outdo or kill each others. On the contrary, they seemed to have decided to team up to make her personal life better. Harry would read her mood rather easily and try to brighten it when she was feeling sad or lonely when his father was away on long assignments. Her adorable son had inherited his perceptiveness from her it seemed. James could usually read her mood of course, but not with such ease. 

 

He would also bring her thoughtful little gifts just to see her smile (Or in the hopes of scoring «brownies points» to convince her to lose her clothes faster so he could bend her over and fuck her pussy or her arsehole just like the slut she truly was.) and even take her out occasionally for dates. Heck, sometimes he would just grab her in his arms and snog her silly for the simple reason that he could do it. Her son was a good kisser and it made her feel proud to see him becoming a good man. Not that James wasn’t a good husband and provider. He was really a great father. Also her husband was still the best kisser among all of her lovers and he was quite proud of it when she let that fact known. They did had their spats sometimes, nothing was perfect after all. 

 

But Harry’s membership in their exclusive little club seemed to have given their marriage a second wind they hadn’t even knew they needed. Her husband would bring her flowers at random moments and other various gifts, he would also take her out for romantic dates and try to be there for her as much as possible. It also seemed to have motivated the other two Marauders into doing even better when they would all get together for an orgy every other week-ends. It has always been great before, but now it was fucking fantastic! Even mind blowing sometimes! She truly looked up to those scheduled days when all four of her boys would get together and fuck her senseless, leaving her a drooling and cum covered but oh so satisfied mess once they were done. 

 

James was still supportive of her at home career as a Potion Mistress with the same zeal that he had at the beginning of their marriage. With the Potter name to help back up her legitimate skills, even the few snobs left still in charge at the Ministry of Magic couldn’t snub her inventions or the improvements she made to already known potions because of her supposed blood status. As if that shite truly meant anything anymore. But she chased those thoughts out of her head. Her son and her were currently fucking and it would be rather rude of her to not give him all her attention. A stronger trust in her soaking wet pussy had her moan out loud some more obscenities all the while the movements also made her breasts bounce harder

 

«Oh, oh yes! That’s it Harry! Keep fucking your slutty mother just like that! Oh God yeah, your stiff cock feel so good in my tight cunt, my darling! You’re such a good motherfucker, baby!»

 

They stayed that way for a while before Harry decided to take her in another position after she had a fantastic climax. Her husband and she had really well trained Harry. Each time they had sex she always had a least a good orgasm.

 

«I’m cumming! Im cumming! Oh God, yes! Make me come baby! Keep fucking my sweet pussy JUST! LIKE! THAT!  Fuck your mother just like the incestuous slut she is! Keep being a motherfucker my son! Uhhhh! Ahhh! Ohhh! YEESS! HARRRRRYYYYY!!!!»

 

**XxX**

 

Harry had his mother shift herself in a certain way once she recovered from her orgasm so she was now kneeling on the cushions of the couch all the while holding up her upper body on the top of the said furniture. Harry had to get up but soon his cock was inside her hot wet cunt once again, much to their shared vocal delight. The drawback of such a position was a poorer access to her breasts, but the angle of the penetration was hitting her in a different way; making her moan her pleasure all the louder. Harry was grunting in pleasure, savouring the feeling of his thrusts inside his mother’s warm and slick sex. He truly loved having his way with his mum. He knew from the beginning that he was risking a flat refusal when he solicited her for sex before having done both his homework and his chores, but seeing her in her sport bra and tight biker shorts just drove him crazy and stoked the fires of his libido. She had such an amazing figure, he just had to have her! The young man continued to plow her like that, enjoying the great view of his mother’s beautiful tits spilling on the sides due to the strong thrusts of his hips against her arse. 

 

Just to make her react some more, Harry impulsively decided to free one of his hands from her shapely hips and gave her smashing arse a good smack, which had for effect of making Lily cry out a mix of a moan of pleasure and a shock of surprise. Harry repeated the experience thrice more, but contrary to Sirius who liked to tan Lily’s arse a nice ruby red when he had access to her body, the youngest member of the «I can fuck Lily Potter nee Evans» exclusive club wasn’t really into giving pain. So he stopped hitting her arse after that fourth strike. Wanting to give her more pleasure, Harry decided to let a hand glide from her hip to her pussy and then started to play with her clit, which had an instant result of making her moan her pleasure much louder and climbing towards her second climax much faster.

 

But Lily wasn’t a neophyte in the bedroom arts, so to turn the tables on him most likely, Harry felt her use her cunt’s muscles with great efficacity to squeeze his member harder, which had for effect of making him groan rather loudly. His groan was answered by an amused and prideful feminine chuckle that reminded Harry that he wasn’t just currently screwing a random hot older woman, but his mother. Just like he had learned the ins and outs of her fantastic body, she did the same with his. And with her range of various partners, she had more experience underneath her belt than him; even if they could both play each others’ bodies like an instrument by now. Harry let out another loud groan of pleasure in feeling her tighten around him deliberately once again, but he wasn’t done yet. He wanted to fuck his mother’s pussy and play with her big tits some more before having to go back being a responsible person for a few more hours. 

 

It wasn’t that he truly disliked doing his chores and/or his homework all that much, but having sex with his mother as often as he could manage was a much more attractive activity than his obligations. He was still a sixteen years old teen after all. He was also forgetting or more likely ignoring the fact that after his chores and homework would be done, he could likely screw his mother some more later this evening. A few hours of chastity had never killed anybody after all. Sadly it wouldn’t be reasonable to extend the rounds of sex late into the night since he still had school tomorrow and he would have to go to sleep at a reasonable hour. 

 

Wanting some diversity, Harry guided his mother away from the couch after reluctantly pulling out of her slick sex to the patio door at the end of the living room and pressed her front against the cool window before taking her again. Harry could see that the coolness of the solid glass against her heated sweaty slick skin was like fireworks to her sense of touch. Combined with the fact that he was now plowing her harder that he had since the beginning of this romp, she was moaning louder than before!

 

Harry then said to Lily in a tone that brook no argument

 

«You like that, slut? you like that your own son is currently fucking you against the patio door?»

 

«Fuck yes! I love it! Keep going darling!»

 

«Do you love my cock, mum? Say it!»

 

«Yes! I love your cock, Harry! It feels so fucking good inside me!»

 

«Whose slut are you today, mum?»

 

«Today I’m your slut, Harry! Only yours! Tomorrow I might be Remus’, your father’s or maybe even Sirius’ slut! Just keep fucking me! I need it so bad!»

 

Harry shook his head at hearing what he heard coming from her mouth with a mix of glee and also incredulity. His mother was truly a special case for the bedroom banter but he wouldn’t have it any other way. But sadly, all good things had to come to an end. Harry was growing closer and closer to his own orgasm and even if his youth and being magical led to a shorter refractory period, he knew that after he came that the session would end. He would have to clean himself up then go do his chores and his homework.Which sucked, since his lovely and slutty mother would no longer be naked for his viewing pleasure. After a few more minutes, Harry was nearing his limit. Most of the time when he and his mother had sex, he would freely come inside her since she was safe and loved cream-pies in her pussy.

 

The only condoms in the house were in his room for when he had some booty calls with either Hermione or Luna. His mother had told him once that it had been years since the last time one of her partners had wore condoms. Back to Luna and Hermione, sure both were on the contraceptive potion that was prescribed by Madam Pomfrey, the school’s mediwitch, but they didn’t want to take unnecessary risks. Neither him or they were ready to be parents. But today he was in a mood for something different. After one last powerful slam into his mother’s hot cunt, he pulled out and with little to no persuasion, his mother was now kneeling on the floor while holding up her tits, watching him jack off breathlessly until he shot his load all over her breasts. 

 

He could see her achieving her own second climax the second his boiling cum landed on her breasts. He shot about six or seven shots all over her heaving chest, creating a truly salacious painting. Harry had to admit that right there, seeing her heaving breasts covered in his jizz with drops falling from her stiff nipples on her tights, was a memory he would treasure for a long time. He even let her know in a breathless tone of voice, since he was still getting his breath back after his orgasm

 

«Fuck, mum. you look so hot with my cum all over your big tits!»

 

Lily offered him only a naughty smile as an answer. She then took a bit of his cum still coating her breasts with her fingers before putting them in her mouth and sucking them after she made sure that he was watching. Such a spectacle had her chuckle at Harry’s expense since he was now groaning in renewed desire, even if he couldn't do anything else right now. With a sweet tone of voice that somehow sent warning bells ringing into his mind she then told him

 

«A deal is a deal, Harry. I’ve let you fuck me before your chores and homework were done and you assured me that you would get right on it once we were done. You won’t go back on your word don’t you, son?»

 

Knowing better than to disagree, the young man quickly assured his mother that he would get dressed and get started right after. So after giving her a loving kiss on the lips that she gladly returned once she got up from the ground, Harry used magic to clean himself quickly, got dressed, drank some fruit juice then went outside toward the garage to start up the lawnmower. In the absence of his father, today he had to mow the front yard lawn. His mother would take care of the one in the backyard in the following days to make sure nothing happened to her garden. Once he was done and put back the lawnmower in the garage about an an hour later, he came back inside to get his wallet, the car’s keys, the grocery list that was on the fridge’s door held by a fridge magnet and enough muggle money to go to the grocer. Before leaving he then said out loud so his mother could hear him from wherever she currently was in the house

 

«Mum? The front lawn is mowed just like dad asked. I’m taking the car to go in town to buy a few cartons of milk and other things we need. Do you want to come with me or do you need me to grab something else that’s not written on the list?»

 

In the end, Harry never got an answer since his mother was currently dosing on the magically cleaned couch. So the young man walked softly to the living room, pressed a kiss on his mother’s forehead and then left to do the required shopping. It was another great day in the Potter Household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you go, the 3rd chapter of this story. Feel free to leave me constructive reviews, good or bad. I want to keep getting better after all. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I could have edited the story to make the format better and correct the spelling and grammatical mistakes, but I feel it's better to leave the story of somebody else as it is.


End file.
